Mills
The Mills Family was a whacked-out hippie family created on the original Will to Live board. None of the characters are in existence today. They were one of the group families on the board. History Mr and Mrs Clive and Blossom Mills married amidst a cloud of marijuana in 1987. They were young--only 18 and 17, respectively--and they had the whole world ahead of them. They wanted to have lots of children, and when Blossom turned 18, they started researching birth stimulants. And poof! An assload of children. Which really wasn't that good because they didn't have a whole lot of money at that point in time. Two years later, they gave birth to an anomaly: the triplets. Immediately they became famous and received media attention. The family retreated to the woods to get away from everyone, and they lived their in a little cabin until the sextuplets were 4 when the parents invented 500 uses for granola and hit the jackpot. They build a big, organic house and moved in. Still, they get a fair bit of media attention, though for the most part the kids are used to it. The mom decided to homeschool them after they couldn't escape the videocameras in public on the way to school. The family received several death threats and they still get hateful mail (because of having 6 born, and then conjoined triplets). The kids know about all of this because the parents don't really care and end up leaving the letter lying around the house. The parents are very liberal in their political and ethical beliefs. They don't believe in God and they like to smoke pot. However, they definitely have some boundaries in their house: everyone treats everyone with respect and everyone takes responsibilities for their messes. Other than that, smoke all you want. Do decent in school. Don't get picked up by the police. The children were potty trained in a very interesting fashion: they weren't given pants. They could run around inside and outside, but they couldn't wet their pants because they didn't have any. They also weren't allowed to smoke pot until they were in high school and if their parents caught them, they'd be in trouble. Other than that, they were given relatively great freedom in their childhood to make their own mistakes and learn from them. The house is messy, but not unhygienic. It's full of plenty of clutter, but aside from the nickknacks and odds and ends, it's pretty darn spotless. They hire a maid because they can, but they order her not to mess with the chi and fen shue (spelling, wtf?) of the house. Sometimes the kids come home to find the furniture rearranged so that the kitchen table is behind the floral sofa and the telephone is on the TV. Mom regularly hosts yoga parties in the house where she invites all her hippie friends. They're not rich, of course, because they didn't invent 500 uses for granola, but they're fairly friendly and earthy. Except for the friends in PETA; they're just weird. Also, Mom and Dad don't allow any non-organic food in the house. Many of their vegetables they grow on their own because they hate pesticides. Processed food--crackers, sweets, etc--are not allowed, either. Members *Puppy Stonehenge Mills *General Happy Mills *Gaylord Rainbow Mills *River Mouse Mills *Pippin Flora Mills *Rumor Mills *Ganja, Peace and Torch Mills